To Be Lonely
by YuraNoYami
Summary: Kagome's caught Inuyasha with Kikyou several times. But this time she waits... this time she realizes why she waits... this time she snaps, and not in a good way.
1. You Have No Idea

Disclaimer: Wow! I don't own him. I only have copyright on my other story! ;) (Philophobia…)

**Hiya! Anyway, this MIGHT explain why I've been taking so long but it's not… well, let's just go with that, okay? Haha, just a really sad one-shot I made up in the (Literally) middle of the night. (Like 2-6 a.m.) I'm just now getting around to writing it! Jeez, am I slow or what?**

**--**

She caught him again. Again he was with that… that… **thing**! What was she to him? An old clay pot! What does she have anything to do with things? She is **dead**! How blind and stupid **is** he!

But if it makes him happy, she was happy. She only wanted the best for him, that much was plain to see. She would do anything for him and wanted him to be blissful, even if it meant breaking her own heart in the process.

If only she had the chance to be… just for one night… feel what it's like… to be held… to be loved. But that was never going to happen. He would never love her as much as she loved him, it was impossible. He loved another.

All her emotions mixed and clouded her mind, crying tears of frustration and heartbreak, she fled to the woods.

--

He was just leaving, like he always did, oblivious that she was watching him before. But when he reached the trees, he smelt her. She had never stayed long enough before, but this time she did; and he smelt the salty liquid that was pouring from her soft chocolate eyes. The ones he forced to fall, the ones he always forced to fall. He would never let anything hurt her, but he always did, so why did he protect her when she needed protection from her protector?

He picked up his pace and followed the smell of salt, but when he found her… he really wish he hadn't. She was standing on the top of the hill, moonlight in her wavy midnight locks, contrasting against the stars. One of her soft hands was gently placed on the bark of the closest tree, and the other was slightly swaying in the breeze. Her face held a ghostly aura, and her deep bronze eyes had a glint of realization in them. She looked slightly happy, but at the same time, torn into a thousand pieces. A few streaks marked her face, the remains of tears last shed. Hesitantly, he raised his voice to her ears,

"Kagome?"

She didn't move, not even blinked, she gave no notion off his presence, that is, until she spoke.

"Inuyasha, do you know what it's like," She turned her head so her chocolate gaze locked with his deep amber one, the difference in the two was hardly noticeable, both held a sorrowful glow. "Do you know what it's like, to be lonely?"

He blinked a few times, of course he did! Who was she kidding? He lost his mother when he was 8 for heaven's sake! But is that what she meant by lonely? No friends or family? How else could one be lonely…?

"Uh, you should know, Kagome."

"I don't mean that," Her bangs slid down, creating a curtain in front of her eyes, "I mean… to truly be alone in the world. When you know… no one really cares."

He took a step toward her, cautiously, and reached a hand out to grasp hers. "What are you talking about Kagome?"

She jerked around, and faced the moon again; he could tell she was crying.

"Kagome, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," She cried out but stopped and took a few deep breaths. Her wet mocha eyes gazed up at him, "I'm saying… I'm alone…"

"Alone, but I'm still with you, and your family. You're not alone."

"Yes I am… Sure, family's nice. And friends even better… but, I'm still alone. Sango had Miroku, you have Kikyou," She fell to the ground and stared at the grass between her fingers. She looked so defeated and weak, but happy that she had came to realization of what was going on around her. Her voice was down to a miserable whisper, "I have no one."

He dropped to one knee and searched the blackness for her eyes. When he didn't find them he dared to ask her, "Kagome, did you-"

"I did. I saw you. But I never realized what made me so upset until now. It's just…" She looked up to him though the forest of midnight. "When I see it, I feel… betrayed, because you don't trust me to know where you are."

"What,"

"Then I get upset, because you **don't** trust me."

"But I do trust you,"

She put up her hand so he would stop; she had to finish. She had to tell him. "But I stayed longer than I usually do, I don't know why, but I started to feel… jealous."

"Of what,"

She looked back down and sighed again. "Of… you and Kikyou."

"But why,"

"Because you both have… someone!"

His looked switched from curiosity to a soft golden sorrow. "Kagome… why didn't you tell me?"

She avoided the question and continued with her story. "After all of that," She gazed up at the stars and a small grin crept out from behind all the tears. "I found happiness."

"You did,"

"Uh huh. I know that if it makes you happy… then I should be happy for you. Even if it hurts."

"But why-"

"It was then, that knew I needed to say it."

"Say what!" He screamed, frustrated.

"I've known for a long time but, I wasn't sure if I should tell you. I thought it would only make things harder and you would hate me for that. So I kept quiet, hoping that it would eventually fade away, because I knew that feeling it was pointless. But it just got worse, I couldn't help it. Inuyasha,"

She moved her head so she was face-to-face with him, staring lovingly into the golden orbs that she had grown so deeply accustom to. "Ah, Kagome,"

She leaned forward slightly and captured his lips in her own. For the three amazing seconds that was the kiss she felt the happiest she had ever felt in her lifetime. He gasped, surprised, but eventually got her message and returned the feeling back to her. His hands naturally came to her shoulders and her to his, but trapped in place by the stronger arms.

When she pulled away from him, he finally understood what she was saying all along. What she was trying to say over and over, why it was so obvious the entire time. She brought her hand up to his cheek, and smiled again, her eyes dancing.

"You have no idea how hard it is to love you."

--

**Ha, it's not as sad as I planned. I _was _planning some Kikyou OCCness, but I decided not to. How do you guys like it? Reviews please!**

**Y-Chan**


	2. A Little Hint Of Jealousy

**Okay it's come to my attention that many of you wished for me to continue this story... Okay then. **

**I wasn't really planning on it but I'll give it a shot. Just because people told me they wanted me too. **

**-- **

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. This wasn't the innocent girl he knew... but he had to admit... he kind of liked this outgoing girl better.

He took in her scent like it was his 'Make-A-Wish' and there wasn't even any giant mouse in capes! (Mickey Mouse in case you didn't get it)

Before he knew what was going on Kagome had closed the space again, and the way she moved her lips beside his made it seem that there was something terribly wrong with her. He didn't know how to react to this kind of thing. All the things he wanted to say, and secretly, wanted to do to her, she was doing to him. This isn't how it's supposed to go!

He pulled back and stared deep into her eyes, eyes that were dull from pain and random fearlessness. He was looking for something... he had no idea what the hell he was looking for, but something that reminded him of the Kagome that he knew.

There it was, that spark of fear, or insecurity, of... jealousy.

_Jealousy..._

That last one rang in his head like a dog whistle. Had this really been how he wanted their 'relationship' to be? Him making her jealous and using her on it? Why did he miss that spark of fear and jealousy like a chocolate cake he just devoured?

He wanted her to love him... Did he want her to love him so bad that he was willing to play with jealousy? How big of a risk was he making? How bid of an ass was this making him? Was he an attention whore? Why was he asking himself so many questions?

When he snapped out of 20 Questions Mode he realized that Kagome hadn't been looking at him the entire time they were pulled apart. She was looking above him, and not just looking, but somewhat glaring. Glaring like she was him staring at Naraku. Glaring at the sky that it was something she hated more than anything else in her existence.

He quickly spun around and sprang to his feet, expecting a demon of some sort to be behind him, trying to kill him. All he saw was the last thing he wanted:

"K-Kikyou..."

Kikyou's cold, dead eyes glanced over at him and ate away at his soul. She looked utterly pissed, the only emotion she showed if she showed one at all. This was a rare occasion

"Inuyasha. Why do you come to me and then again crawl back to your little side-help? Am I not enough for you?" She asked him accusingly.

"Kikyou you don't understand." He tried to explain through a clichéd phrase.

Kikyou turned to face him completely, "No, I understand. You've replaced me. You've replaced me with a replica. I will not allow myself to be replaced with a clearly less counterpart."

Kagome balled her hands into fists and stood up, dirt sticking to her knees and a single tear falling from her darkened eyes. "Let him move on, Kikyou. If you really loved him as much as you say you do then you would let him move on!"

Kikyou just simply looked at the child in modern getup. "He doesn't deserve to move on."

Inuyasha looked shocked, "I don't **deserve **to move on?" He blinked a few times, "I need your consent?"

"Of course. I will not rest until you're dead in the ground, and this girl is getting in our way." Kikyou reached behind her and drew and arrow. With a tap of the tip, smoke seemed to come from her finger, obviously it was razor sharp.

He just looked worried and moved in between her and Kagome. "What are you planning Kikyou?"

Kikyou laughed an evil laugh that made the hair on Kagome's neck stand on end. "I'm clearing the way... so we can be together."

--

**I know it's a little short and poorly put together but I kind of like it. I wasn't planning to Kikyou to act like she is, but I think it adds a little plot-twist. I like plot-twists... **

**:.:Yura:.: **


	3. Replication Surge

**I don't have anything to say… Hmn…**

**--**

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the bow, "Move Inuyasha. Unless you wish to be stricken down as well." Her voice held no malice; it held no threat either. The dull echo that escaped her breath seemed to be merely a conversation she was having with herself. She wasn't talking to anyone but the way she said things made it seem like she was talking to him.

"No, Kikyou… I won't move." Inuyasha squared himself on the spot just for emphasis. He could have sworn that even for an instant, Kikyou's glare lightened and she almost lost her grip on the bow. It was like she was in shock, but she instantly regained her composure.

"Fool. If you know what's good for you you'll get out of my way." Kikyou sounded like she was begging him, pleading him to just let her do what she had to do.

His voice cracked and brows furrowed, "I won't let you… do anything… to her."

Now, to say that Kikyou was utterly and royally pissed off would be the understatement of the year. She was clutching the bow and end of the arrow so tightly her knuckles turned almost transparent from the pressure, and her eyes were almost closed they were in so tiny of slits.

"What?" She spat, "Are you willing to take this petty replica over the original? Her over me, Inuyasha?"

Kagome coughed at the 'petty replica' insult and crossed her arms, "Who are you calling-?"

"What if I am?" Inuyasha spoke, cutting off Kagome, without really realizing what he was saying.

Now Kikyou almost dropped her bow and Kagome felt her throat clench itself into silence. All she could do, to say the least, was take in air.

"You… you… fool, Inuyasha. You're such a fool." Kikyou slurred vehemently, closing her eyes in frustration and… despair? Defeat?

"Maybe I am," he pretty much mocked himself with that one. "But I do know this: You're not as original as you think you are."

Kikyou practically gagged and glowered at him, "And how should you know this?"

Inuyasha smirked, "You're not the original Kikyou either," his voice turned solemn and caked with minute bitterness, "You're a replica… the original Kikyou was human… not reformed out of clay and graveyard soil. She was warm, not cold. She was quick thinking, not impulsive and quick to kill. She was understanding, not so caught up in getting what she wants that she's too blind to see things that are obvious."

The dead miko's glare had been worsening through his entire little speech. "So then, Inuyasha. What is so obvious?"

He looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him before turning back to face the dead woman in front of him, "Kagome. She's not a replica of you. She's an original…"

Now Kikyou laughed a quick, mischievous laugh, "She's not an original, Inuyasha. She's a reincarnation of me. So how can she be original."

Kagome looked at the two people in front of her, very innocent and pure. Was he really standing up for her? Or was he just helping her out for now, not wanting bloodshed…? If Kikyou actually talked the sense into him that he probably needed, she would be dead for sure…

Inuyasha scoffed, "Let me finish. She's the original Kagome. She's not you. She never _was_ you. She's never even _tried_ to be you. You're trying to _make_ her that way."

Kagome looked at the back of his head, for it was the only part of him she could really see. A few tears crashed down her face and a smile crept from behind her lips.

_He's standing up for me… from her…_

This was truly unexpected on her part. She had always imagined him taking the dead miko instead of her. Most of the time it was her that got to his head and it usually ended in Kagome dieing on his accord. Not this time, maybe? Maybe he's actually making all of her dreams fail… They say your dreams always come true, but these… she didn't want to come true.

The situation in front of her was rather ironic, no?

Here she was, telling Inuyasha everything she's wanted to say for so long… and Kikyou shows up. Just like in her dreams… She never gets a real response out of him before he's off, trying to clear things up with _her_…

More venom poured into Kagome's veins the more she thought about it.

He would always run off with her… leaving herself behind, broken, scarred… uncared about… This is how it would always end. Sometimes it would just end with him or Kikyou killing her.

Kagome couldn't even feel her fists clenching up. She couldn't hear the mumbled words escaping her breath; nevertheless understand the strange chant she was uttering. She couldn't see Inuyasha spin around to look at her with a worried look about his features, and Kikyou glare in her direction, aiming the tip of the arrow…

She just couldn't feel the power coursing through her, pulsating and pounding in her head. Her vision was obscured; obviously from the powerfully pure light that glazed over her eyes. The usual brown was coated over with luminous blue, shining like a fluorescent bulb.

Inuyasha reached a nervous hand towards the practically levitating girl. The wind had picked up and it was swirling around, whipping everyone's hair in a different direction. When his clawed hand reached her shoulder he was shocked and pulled back like she was fire. There was a barely visible veil of smoky light sliding over her, and Inuyasha could smell the peculiar scent of water brushing past his nose.

Sniffing the air, he caught another aroma: Kagome's blood. She was squeezing her fists so tightly that her fingernails had broken the skin and blood was spilling out from between her fingers. Kikyou had by now put down her bow and replaced the arrow to it's quiver in a calm fashion, but the girl's heavy glare was never wavered; and Kikyou could have sworn that she felt her heart skip a few beats. (This is impossible, of course, because she has no heart.)

Kagome's chanting, which she still hadn't ceased, started to get louder… and louder ever so often. It was so soft that Inuyasha had to strain a bit to hear it a little bit clearly, but he had no idea what she was babbling about. She just kept getting louder, and louder, until it was so loud that she was talking normally.

Kikyou took a few steps back in preparation and muttered, "Remember, Inuyasha… I will never let you move on… not until you are dead in the ground and we can go to hell together." An villainous smirk played on her face and that arrogant-ridden grin was the thing that made Kagome snap.

Something that resembled a growl erupted from her throat and her nails were forced even deeper into her palm. Her glowing eyes intensified and narrowed; and she gritted her teeth as the power emanating from her figure pulsated and thumped; faster, faster!

Suddenly, her eyes shut tightly and she started to close in upon herself; moving into the fetal position kind of closing in. She vocalized a groan and tensed up; a half-circle surrounding her entire body.

The sphere was bright and a bright bluish color and it glowed vibrantly in contrast with the night. Inuyasha stepped back as well, not sure what to do about this. Kagome's groan turned into a growl and the barrier she created around herself expanded wildly; pushing Kikyou into the forest rapidly. The corpse barely missed a few trees in her endeavor, and finally landed, fairly far from her starting point, on a bed of rocks with a thud. Her bow was slung across the clearing and the quiver burst, scattering the arrows within it all around her in rain.

Pain coursed through her entire body, and she convulsed in utter shock. Struggling, she finally returned to her standing position, and glared back into the darkness of the forest. "This… girl. She is more powerful… than I first realized…"

Kikyou wrinkled her nose in pain and grabbed her arm; it was torn open. Specks of souls were escaping her and the soul collectors acted quickly to restore her body. Within a few minutes, her arm was repaired, and she was replenished with fresh souls.

"I'll just have to try harder then." She muttered to herself, looking to the sky and gathering her weaponry. Quietly she left the clearing in search of nothing really. She wandered aimlessly most of the time, and this futile little escapade wasn't going to change her redundant scheme of things.

--

Inuyasha could only stare as he watched Kagome hurl Kikyou well out of the forest. Surprising to him, he wasn't cast out by use of the barrier as well. When Kagome was sure that Kikyou was tossed far enough to not come back, she released all of the tension within herself and her eyes dulled back to their normal bright chocolate.

Her breathing was ragged and she seemed like she was in a complete stupor. Inuyasha knew that she knew exactly what she just did, and he could see it in her eyes that she held no remorse for it at all. His eyes were wide with intrigue at her sudden power. He had no idea that she possessed such a power that he just witnessed.

Then again, neither did she.

He would have given this more thought if she hadn't sighed loudly and closed her eyes in exhaustion. Before he could speak up her body went limp and she began to fall to the ground. Inuyasha quickly caught her and leaned her against his knee. He looked at the expression on her face and smirked.

She was tired, obviously, but there was a hint of accomplishment hidden beneath her serene expression.

--

**Okay, the longest chapter this story has ever seen…! I really like this chapter for some reason, probably because there's so much action.**

**Review, please? I'll love you forever. Haha, I'm just kidding but every review I get I always look at the person's profile and read a story of theirs, if any. I promise that because… it's just what I've always done. **

**Not to pressure you or anything… (Note the mischievous grin)**

**Buh-bye for now!**

**-Yura-**


	4. Mint and Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Sorry for the semi-long wait. I've had a teeny bit of writer's block. Well I'm cured so… yay?**

**Nothing interesting really happens in this chapter I wouldn't think... It just dives into the psycie of the group right now. I'd read it anway. _-Grin-_**

**--**

The air seemed unusually heavy. The scent of incense and herbs wafted around the tiny hut and a small fire crackled inside the fireplace. There was a small caldron above the flames holding boiling water for tea. An aged hand reached over and smoothly stirred the water. The owner of the hand, Kaede, then reached up and adjusted the eye patch that adorned her face and went back to preparing the herbs.

The elder miko's eye glanced over at the younger one lying on a futon, shoved close to the wall. Kagome's breathing had been ragged and panicked all night, but evened out by sunrise. She had a very tranquil expression plastered onto her face and the only movement she made was the steady rise and fall of her chest.

It was midday now and the girl had still not woken up. Kaede sighed and returned to preparing the medicinal herbs for Kagome. Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango a few bits and pieces of the story shortly after returning with the unconscious girl in his arms. Kaede, who's hearing well out-does her age, over heard from inside her hut while trying to make Kagome comfortable.

_So child… ye saw Inuyasha with my sister. Inuyasha, that demon, what have you done this time?_ Kaede talked to Kagome and Inuyasha in her own mind. The elder miko shook her head. Despite what Inuyasha claimed, she thought that there was more to the story that he was willing to tell.

The bamboo thatch that covered the entrance to the hut trembled and opened and Inuyasha stepped in. He looked extremely aggravated, nervous, and worried all at once and Kaede had to stifle the snicker that threatened to escape.

"What are you doing, you old hag? Kagome's not up yet." He directed a soft glare in the old woman's direction and folded his arms into his sleeves.

Kaede sighed and a grin pulled back her tired lips, "She should wake up soon, Inuyasha. Ye must be patient. Kagome used up all of her energy creating that spiritual barrier and it takes longer for her to create spiritual energy than normal energy."

Inuyasha growled and pulled back the thatch again, "She'd better wake up soon, hag, or else." With that, he left.

Again Kaede shook her head, "Or else? What are ye going to do, Inuyasha?"

That had to be the fifth time he's barged in with a threat for Kaede if Kagome didn't wake up soon. The fifth time since the sun was a quarter's way up the sky, anyway. It's not that surprising though. Miroku was busying himself searching the village for suitable women… with Sango.

It's not as if he's searching _with_ Sango, but it's more like he's searching and she's following but he doesn't know it. Shippou had left with Kirara a while ago to pick more herbs for Kagome. There were several herbs by the Bone-Eater's Well that were good for recovering lost energy; and mixing them with the right healing ones made it perfect for the modern miko's situation.

Unfortunately, that left Inuyasha alone to sulk about what he'd done. He'd pushed Kagome just too far this time and now he was paying for it. Not only was he beating himself up, but Shippou got a good hit whenever he was given the opportunity. Inuyasha got a good hit on Shippou's head too. Kaede suspected that the hanyou was perching himself on the roof of the hut like he always does when he's anxious and fidgety; stopping by every so often to bark at Kaede of how she's doing something wrong for the umpteenth time.

A hissing sound erupted from the kettle hanging above the fire as drops of water poured over the lip of it and were burnt up. Kaede grabbed a thick cloth and pulled the pot away from the fire, setting it down next to her chopped and cleaned herbs. With a deft hand she placed the herbs into the water and pushed them to the bottom with her spoon and stirred relentlessly. Soon there would be a surprisingly delicious tea that should help Kagome heal. When she replaced the pot above the fire to cook, Inuyasha silently walked in looking rather indignant.

Kaede looked up at him for a few drawn-out moments, waiting for him to speak. "What do ye want, Inuyasha?"

His soft amber eyes glanced at the unconscious miko in the corner and he huffed uneasily, "Do… Do you want me to do anything? Get water or something for her…" His gaze never lifted from Kagome as he spoke. It's a good thing too; because he probably would have killed Kaede from the look she was giving him.

Kaede glanced at Kagome and figured that she'd get him to do something pointless to but his mind at ease; something that it wouldn't really matter if he did it or not. "Actually there is, child." Inuyasha looked at the old miko with inquiring eyes, "Could ye get a bucket of cool water from the spring and perhaps a washcloth?"

He nodded, silver bangs falling into his face, "Uh, yeah." A relieved sigh escaped him as he left. At least he was doing something to help.

By the time the tea was ready Inuyasha had returned to Kaede's hut with a bucket in tow. Kaede nodded in thanks and proceeded to submerge the cloth a few times over and ring it out, placing the damp towel on Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha sat between Kagome's futon and the fireplace, watching as Kaede filled three small glasses with a reddish liquid and sat the pot near the fire. Not close enough to scorch, and not far enough to get cold.

The old miko handed Inuyasha a glass and casually blew into hers to cool it off before taking a sip and sighing refreshingly. Inuyasha glanced down at his tea and brought his nose to it. The smell of mint and rain filled his nostrils and he could actually feel himself breathe easier. He quickly downed the entire glass in one gulp and looked at Kaede with a surprised look. "Ya know, hag, this stuff ain't half bad."

Kaede nodded, "It is a special blend of herbs and tea. It's used to replenish the body and spirit and bring about well-being."

"Well I see what you mean, I feel great! Like I could just… go and kill Naraku right now!" He stood up and clenched a fist, making Kaede shake her head at his hyper attitude.

"Ye shouldn't have drunk so fast. Now ye will be up on ye's own energy." She took another nonchalant sip.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh. Yeah, right. Isn't Kagome supposed to drink some?"

She looked up at the hanyou with a flat look and spoke with a sarcastic twang, "That's why I made the third glass."

He rolled his eyes, "Are you gonna give her some or do we have to wait 'til she wakes up?"

Kaede waited until she took her last sip of tea before answering, "Ye will have to give her some. I have business to tend to in the village." She gathered her bow and a quiver of arrows and walked through the bamboo thatch.

Inuyasha sat back down beside Kagome, restraining all of his energy. A sullen eye glanced at the unconscious girl and he turned to face her with a guilty expression.

The same guilt coiled up in his chest and he shut his eyes to block it all out. All he needed to be worried about was her getting better. Kagome's lips were open slightly, letting air pass between them in slow, steady breaths. She was getting better, but it was too slow for Inuyasha's liking. He just sat there, staring at her calm expression for kami knows how long before grabbing her glass of tea.

He let the smallest drop touch his lip to see if it was too hot and, realizing it wasn't, gently propped up Kagome's head by placing her backpack behind the pillow. She didn't seem phased. Even if she was she wouldn't have enough energy to show it anyway. Inuyasha put the cup to her lips and tilted it back ever so slightly, letting a few sips pass. At first, Kagome seemed to gag and he was sure that she would either cough or choke, but she grew used to it and let the drink pass freely.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. Maybe now she would get better.

--

"My, my. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! Would you grant me the grace of having you bear my children?" Miroku smiled perversely and grabbed the young village girl's hand. The girl giggled and her face discolored to crimson.

"Oh monk! You flatter me!" She squealed, snatching back her hand.

Miroku's grin only widened at her shyness, "No flattery here, Miss, I assure you. I only speak the truth!"

The girl giggled again and brought her hand to her face. Miroku felt rather proud of himself. That is, until he felt a very strong aura somewhere nearby…

His stature suddenly stiffened and he creaked his neck to look over his shoulder timidly. A few yards from where he was standing was the source of the deep scarlet aura that was bothering him. The village girl he was talking too quirked an eyebrow at his behavior, "Monk? Monk? What's the matter?"

Miroku failed to notice her inquiries. He was too fixated at the death glare he was receiving from the demon slayer. Sango's eyes were in tiny slits and her hand was gripping the strap of the Hiraikotsu tightly. The monk's jaw itched to say something but his tongue just couldn't form any words. Mindless gibberish fell from his lips and that only made Sango's eye twitch in anger and annoyance.

"S-Sango dearest! How long have you been standing there?" He laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his head. _I'm so getting a clobbering for this…_

Sango's expression never faded, but her voice was frighteningly nonchalant, "Long enough."

Her tone of voice only made Miroku flinch. He knew that she was holding back and that when they were alone… he was going to get it. "Please Sango, don't be angry with me!"

She simply turned on her heel and started walking down the path. "Why would I be angry?"

_Oh, such a fine liar, my dearest Sango. _Miroku's sense of worry increased but he followed the "fuming" Sango anyway. "Sango, if you would only let me explain."

"Why should I let you explain?" She answered his question with another question.

Miroku smiled awkwardly, "Um… it was just harmless flirting, Sango… really!"

Sango suddenly stopped and he practically plowed right into her. Fire seemed to gleam from her eyes as she gripped the Hiraikotsu even tighter. "Harmless, Monk?"

Miroku instinctively took a step back, "Please Sango, don't be rash!"

Before another word was said the giant boomerang fell down on Miroku's skull with a tremendous 'Phump' that turned everyone's attention. Sango huffed and walked away, feeling satisfied with her handy work. The monk was almost unconscious with an obvious concussion with his face in the dirt. He was still mumbling, "Please Sango… don't be… rash…"

--

**I know nothing really happened, but I figured that I'd put just a bit of humor in there somewhere. Don't worry, Kagome will wake up soon… or will she? Yeah, she will…**

**-Yura**


	5. Fire on Your Fingertips

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I don't have much to say. I've been doing that a lot lately… Anyway… **

**Let the crap commence. **

**--**

It had been a while since the elder miko went to do some errands, and Inuyasha had begun to grow a bit impatient. (That's putting it mildly…)

"Where is that old hag?" he grumbled, fidgeting beside the mat where Kagome was laying. He didn't know exactly _when_ he started talking to himself… he didn't know _why_ he was talking to himself… all he knows is that he _was _talking to himself.

Ever since the night before he'd been acting strange. He didn't know why either. Was it because he witnessed one of the largest power-surges he'd ever heard of?

No.

Was it because he was worried about Kagome's health?

No.

Was it because the funny 'Mint and Rain' tea was getting to him?

Perhaps.

Whatever the reason, he was acting strange. That's all he knew. Well, he _had_ been noticing a rather… odd… aura lingering in the air. It wasn't a heavy aura… you could barely feel it even if you knew what an aura was. You had to be completely calm to feel the light tingle on the tip of your nose; like silk brushing past your cheekbones. It had been hanging there ever since Kagome lashed out at Kikyou.

When you got near the unconscious miko, it was like fire dancing on your fingertips. There was a certain barrier around her, so you couldn't touch her. Kaede claimed it was her spiritual powers replenishing her energy, but there just seemed to be something more to it. How could such a feeling be radiating from her-even when she's unconscious-be explained so simply.

Inuyasha just didn't buy it. There had to be something more. Even if it was just a little bit more, it would suit him.

The hanyou sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. All this thinking was giving him a headache. Without moving his neck, he let his eyes drift to the modern girl lying on the mat. Something was going on… there just had to be something.

Kagome inhaled sharply, like there was pain coursing through her. Inuyasha was immediately at attention and kneeled beside the mat, trying to figure out what to do. A breath eased out from between her clenched teeth, and Inuyasha could have sworn that he felt her aura sharpen just a bit. Before he had a chance to inquire it, Kagome's bright chocolate eyes fluttered open.

But her eyes were different… They were still the bright mocha that he was used to, but there were flaky, almost like stripes, breaking through the chocolate and diving into blackness. It shocked him, but obviously not much.

After all, her eyes were glowing, literally, a few hours ago.

"Wha…" She mumbled drowsily and brought a hazy hand to her forehead.

Inuyasha gave her a worried look, "Kagome… are you alright?"

She nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying to hide the grin that popped up when she remembered the previous night's events. When she started to sit up, Inuyasha tried to put his hand on her shoulder to stop her but he felt the fire on his fingertips. That stopped him from stopping her.

Kagome surveyed her surroundings and noticed a bunch of empty teacups on the floor, and the sun shining rather brightly in the window. "How long have I been out?"

Inuyasha looked out of the window, "Since about… midnight." (When the moon is halfway up the sky, not the time)

Her eyes widened a bit, "Wow… I didn't think… it took that much out of me… Is there anymore tea?"

He nodded and poured her a glass, "Yeah, Kaede made it from a bunch of herbs… she says it'll help you get your strength back."

The miko graciously took the cup, "Thanks, I'm dying of thirst." She tipped the cup back and it was gone in one gulp. A small smile graced her face as she set the cup beside her mat, "That's pretty refreshing for medicine."

Relief washed over his eyes. She was okay. It's not like he didn't think she wasn't going to be, but there was always a possibility. She had been out for half of the night and half of the day, after all.

If he had only been a little more aware of everything going on around him, Kagome would have never wasted all of her energy. Come to think of it, what she confessed had really been blatantly obvious the entire time. She had finally found the courage to actually point out the obvious, and ever since, she had been acting strangely.

After she had broken down that particular wall, everything else that would presumably take a lot of guts came fairly easily to her. How could he ever possibly return the favor?

No matter how obvious the situation, he would always find a way to screw it up. That just seemed to be happening a lot lately.

He went to go see Kikyou because… well, he didn't really know why. He just went to see her. Was he testing Kagome's faithfulness? Trying to see how far she would be pushed before she, to put it bluntly, broke?

Looking back, he was really starting to hate himself. But what happened was not how he-probably- subconsciously planned it. Kagome didn't "break". He didn't push her over the edge. It strengthened her. After all the pushing and shoving, she wasn't giving in.

She was pushing back.

Shocking? Maybe. Unnoticed?

Hell no.

Kagome was stronger than most give her credit for. Even he was guilty of downsizing her. There was something under the surface that no one seemed to notice. But when she finally broke the barrier, everyone noticed.

And they felt guilty.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke into Inuyasha's thoughts, knocking him out of his stupor.

He blinked, "Uh- Kagome…"

She raised an inquiring brow, "Yeah?"

The floorboards were suddenly interesting to him and he lowered his voice, fidgeting like a toddler getting caught stealing a cookie. "I'm-" He sighed, trying to find enough courage to say just one word, "I'm sorry."

Sure, Inuyasha faced dangers that most people only feared in their dreams, but when it came down to the little things, he was downright terrified. Simple things like saying sorry and verbal conversations were just not in his nature. He grew up thinking that saying sorry, or trying to explain didn't help in the slightest. It didn't matter if you had good intentions, the fact that you did it mattered most.

There was no forgive and forget. Maybe forget for a while, but the unforgiving part sets in, which makes it unforgettable.

Inuyasha just didn't know how to communicate unless it involved blood and incomprehensible slander.

Kagome was quiet for a few moments, and Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut, expecting subjugation. His ears drooped, but they caught her voice.

"Sorry?" she started, a confused look spread across her features, "For what?"

His eyes opened a little wider than usual, "What do you mean 'for what'? For putting you in this situation, that's what for!" His voice started to rise like he was angry at something. Of course, he was far from it, but this was just the way he communicated.

Kagome looked thoroughly confused, "What situation? Inuyasha, if you're talking about yesterday… that wasn't your fault."

Inuyasha leaned forward, "Like hell it wasn't! If I hadn't have been so stupid your spiritual powers wouldn't have gotten out of control."

"No Inuyasha," she shook her head, "If I had just been more careful, none of this would have happened. I'm the one that lost control, not you."

His eye twitched at her answer. "Kagome-"

"I said no. It's my fault." The miko's eyes flashed bright blue for a moment. It was so quick that she didn't even notice it, but Inuyasha did. The light illuminated the hut for not even a second, but it was there. Like a strike of lightning, he knew it happened, even if he didn't exactly _see_ it.

His hanyou senses also felt her aura sharpen a bit. It was more apparent than the pulse he felt just before she woke up, but it wasn't a huge wave of power like the night before either. With that in mind, he stopped arguing with her. The last thing he wanted to do was have her relapse. That would be too hard on her miko energy and she might never regain the power- or energy- that it demanded.

Kagome watched Inuyasha nod and noticed the worry enlacing his features. She didn't bother him or herself with questions that probably didn't matter anyway. A few thoughts drifted into her mind about the night before, and an accomplished grin tugged on her cheeks. The spiritual barrier really took a lot out of her…

But man, was it worth it.

It felt so great to push that terracotta miko out of her life for just that moment. Terracotta sounded like a good nickname for Kikyou too… either that or ceramic.

Anyway, the giddy feeling that fluttered inside of her heart after the last soul collector flew off to it's master's aid was indescribable in itself. She was just so pleased with her handiwork that it gave her a natural high.

"Kagome!" A high, squeaky voice rang into the tiny wooden hut. Almost immediately following the voice was a small kitsune with two arms full of papers and a super-sized box of crayons. His brilliant emerald eyes were glittered with happiness and he, despite Inuyasha, dropped all of his supplies and launched himself at the miko.

A maternal smile peeled her lips back and she ruffled the kitsune's bright auburn hair. She giggled at his enthusiasm, "Hi Shippou."

Shippou snuggled into the girl's abdomen, his fluffy tail swishing around. "Are you feeling better Kagome? You're really warm."

Inuyasha instantly knew what Shippou meant by 'warm'. He didn't mean a fever, but the fire on his fingertips.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, Shippou I'm fine. Did you behave yourself?"

The kitsune took a step back and puffed out his little chest proudly, "Of course! You should have seen Inuyasha though. All he did was mope around and wouldn't stop bugging Kaede." His eyes shut dramatically and he shook his head, "It was really sad."

Before Shippou could reopen his eyes the floor fell from beneath him and his tail, Inuyasha hoisting him in the air by it, suspended all his weight. "Got anything else to say, Shippou, huh?"

The boy's legs started flailing around, "Common Inuyasha 'lemme down!"

Inuyasha laughed, "Not a chance."

Kagome shook her head lightly, "Let him down, Inuyasha…"

Without a second thought the hanyou released his grip on the kitsune's tail, "Fine, fine…"

Shippou huffed, "Serves you right! Picking on a little kid like me!" Inuyasha took a small step towards him and smirked when the boy flinched. He only crossed his arms indignantly and blew a few stray locks out of his face, "Idiot…"

The hanyou glared at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing…" he trailed off. Suddenly, he remembered what he was going to do before he was so _rudely_ interrupted. "Oh! Kagome, do you wanna see some pictures I drew?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course Shippou." The fox kit's eyes danced with excitement and quickly gathered all the stray papers he previously dropped. With another armful of papers he plopped himself onto Kagome's lap and cleared his throat.

The first paper he flaunted was a very colorful, and very well drawn for a boy his age, picture of Kirara hiding in a patch of flowers. "See? It's Kirara!"

"I see. It's beautiful, Shippou." Kagome complemented him.

A broad smile fell on the boy's face as he showed off his next piece. It wasn't as colorful as the first but it was a very good choice of work. The walls were squiggles of brown crayon and the floor was a bit lighter. There was a clear fire on the opposite wall and an elder woman in miko garbs was stirring a pot above it.

Kagome's eyes widened, "These are really good Shippou!" she gawked. From all the commotion, Inuyasha decided to sit down beside Kagome and watch the little slideshow. Even he had to admit, the pictures were damn good.

Shippou beamed, "Thanks Kagome! So Inuyasha… can you tell who _that_ is?" He placed a tiny finger on the old miko via Crayola.

The hanyou huffed, "Of course I can! It's Kaede. I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me…" The kitsune mumbled under his breath. This kid had some spunk.

Inuyasha gave him a hard glare, "Why you-"

"Let's get to the next picture, Shippou!" Kagome quickly interrupted.

Shippou nodded eagerly, "Okay! This one's my favorite!" he exclaimed, pulling a page out of the small stack in his hands.

There were lots of dark colors on the paper, but you could see the picture fairly clearly. It was obviously night, from all the stars in the "sky", and there was a light glow on everything in the picture. It looked like it was from a fire. You could distinguish two people…

One was standing and the other was sort of lying down, probably being carried by the other one. Two pale legs shot out from beneath a huge wash of red and the person's hair contrasted against the white behind them. The white was above more red and between masses of silver. There was only one pair of eyes in the darkness: bright gold.

Kagome's face heated up when she finally took in every little detail and Inuyasha had turned a deep crimson when Shippou first pulled out the picture. The miko searched for her words that just seemed to crash to the floor,

"Shippou… I- um… It's very pretty…"

Shippou either didn't notice the tension build up or he was just ignoring it, "Thanks. It's you and Inuyasha. From yesterday… when he brought you back here." A tiny finger drifted along the piece of art, "See, this red is here because when he carried you, you were wrapped up in his haroi. I thought it was one of those rare occasions where Inuyasha actually cares about someone other than himself so I-"

He was cut off by Inuyasha's fist making contact with his head. All the pictures fell to the ground and Shippou put both hands on his abused skull. "Ow! Kagome!"

Kagome gawked at the hanyou, "Inuyasha!"

He huffed, "Keh. The brat deserved it."

"No he didn't! He only drew a picture!" A light blue color flashed over her eyes for a second, making Inuyasha look at her both surprised and worried.

"Kagome." The blue intensified and Inuyasha felt the fire on his fingertips and Kagome's aura growing.

"You didn't have to hit him! He's not as strong as you! You could really hurt him one of these days!" She barked relentlessly.

"Kagome, calm down!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. Not the best tactic in the world…

Her eyes were glowing like a fluorescent bulb. "Don't tell me to calm down, Inuyasha!" She was just yelling at nothing now. There seemed to be no way to calm her down, it was like she had no control. Shippou crawled away from her, terrified that she might do something to actually harm the hanyou.

A few streaks of light flew past Inuyasha's face, some barely slicing his cheek open. Some stray drops of blood started to slither down his face but he didn't pay any attention to them. "Kagome, get a hold of yourself!" He shouted, grabbing her shoulders. His hands felt like they were holding onto fire, and electricity flowed into his forearm, numbing it. Kagome's anger was never wavered and she didn't even realize that she was scorching his hands.

The entire inside of the hut was illuminated with spiritual energy and when he thought he couldn't take any more fire, Inuyasha flew backwards. He felt his back slam against the opposite wall of the hut and heard a few teacups crash just beside his skull. Both of his arms were numb, save his hands feeling like they were on _fire_, he felt terribly lightheaded, and it felt like someone had shoved cotton in his ears. The blue light had died down and the aura smoothed back to the calm state it was before.

It felt like silk brushing against your cheekbones, and like hell had just broke loose.

--

**Okay so a bit of a cliffhanger… perhaps. I was planning for a lot more to happen but I thought this was a pretty good stopping point and I'm sick of writing right now. Definitely the longest chapter in this story. It's almost three-thousand words!**

**Review please. I like to know how I'm terrible so I might improve. **

**-Yura**


	6. Short Circuit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I'm actually pretty sure that my muse had returned… full force! I mean, I've updated on three stories in about a week or so… that's amazing for me! Perhaps I'm the only one enthused… **

**Anyway, my ideas for this chapter came during my Algebra 2 class… even if exams are next week, I don't care! I still daydream… it's a sickness, what can I say?**

**--**

_An extremely bright white light blinded her. Even though her eyes were closed, she couldn't see anything. A tingling feeling in her extremities let her know that she was, indeed, alive, but… something was wrong… she could feel it. Something… different. _

_The light had finally started to dull, and darkness replaced, giving her a good chill. Cautiously, she peeked one eye open and greeted the shadows. There was nothing around her, nothing near her, so… where had that light been coming from?_

_She felt like her limbs were asleep, but they weren't numb. Just a strange tingle in her nerves; traveling up her ligaments like electric fire. When she shakily picked herself up it was like her surroundings were paying attention, and came to life as soon as she did. _

_Luminous, but not as bright as the first light, flashes of blue came out of random places in the dark. Little blue lightning bolts leaped from one point to another close by. Sounds of electricity echoed in the cavern, short-circuiting. It reminded her of thousands of broken wires drawing close to each other… like one giant, run-down power company. _

_Everything about this place just gave her the creeps. Danger reeked everywhere around here… like something important was broken. She slowly trotted to nowhere in particular, for the sake of going somewhere. A distant voice reached her ears, and she whipped her head around. _

"_Kagome!" the tiny voice called. _

_Her eyes squinted to see an extremely tiny orange dot bounding through the dark. He was really far away, so when he finally reached her he was normal sized. A smile sprouted on her features at the sight of a familiar face. "Shippou! Shippou is that you?" _

_As he drew closer she could spot the details of his face and noticed how he was beaming at her. A few yards away, he threw himself airborne towards her outstretched arms. "Kagome, Kagome, Kago-" Shippou's face contorted in extreme discomfort as soon as he touched her arm. She could feel the heat coming from where he landed on her arm. He gave a loud yelp and Kagome winced and dropped him immediately in a panic. _

"_Shippou! Shippou! What's wrong? Shippou!" She shrieked. He only flinched when she reached a hand to him. _

_A single tear glided down the boy's cheek and he sniffled, "Ka- Ka…" He choked down a distressed sob and looked up at her, "Kago-me…"_

_Kagome could feel guilt constrict on her heart. All she wanted to do was swoop him up in a hug and make it all better, but that would only cause more harm, wouldn't it? "Shippou… I'm so sorry… I don't know… I didn't mean…" She rambled. _

_He raised a tiny fist to his face and attempted to rub the tears from his eyes. "Wh- Why Kagome?" His voice was a quiet whisper. _

_Now she couldn't take it anymore. She had to console him. She _had_ to. _

_Again her hand reached out to him and drew even closer, despite his wincing. It finally got to be too close for comfort and Shippou shook his head violently and screamed, "No!" His unusually dull green eyes shut tightly and he pulled away, turning from her. Kagome took a step back, struck in the heart with the rhetorical arrow. _

_Before she could say anything he was off. Sprinting. Just as fast as his little legs would carry him, he was running away from her. _

_That was a slap in the face. Even though it's a metaphor, her hand went to her own face and gently touched her cheek. A tear threatened to spill over her eyelashes, but she blinked them away, not wanting to spend anymore time than she had to in this place. _

_Her feet took her in the opposite direction that Shippou had fled to. Just thinking of the look on his face when he looked up at her… so hurt and betrayed… she just wanted to cry. He was just a kid… he didn't deserve that._

_Restrained tears blinded her vision, and before she could bring the back of her hand to wipe them away, she ran smack into something. More bright blue lightning bolts flew from the area of contact, and she fell onto her butt as the other person shouted in pain. Something about her hands instantly caught her eye while she was sitting on the ground… The pads of her fingers were lit up magnificently like she had taken fingerprints. The same blue color that made the lightning._

_While she was gaping at her palms, the victim of her clumsiness gathered himself or herself from the floor and grunted. "Kagome?" He sounded shocked, and Kagome raised her head to see exactly whom she had run into. _

"_Miroku! Oh Kami, I'm so sorry!" She explained. He only half-smiled and waved his hand at her. _

"_It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He spoke calmly and she gave him an inquisitive look. "You've just caught me off guard. It's nothing to fret over"_

_Kagome shook her head and let her face fall back towards the ground. "It's something, Miroku. It's horrible… I- I hurt Shippou… and I don't know why and I can't control it!" She screamed in desperation. If anyone would know the answer to her predicament, Miroku would. _

_Miroku's eyes widened as he offered her his hand, "How did you hurt Shippou?" When she reeled back from his extended hand he knew the answer. It was the same shocking feeling he felt when she ran into him. "Ah, I see… Don't worry Kagome, I have spiritual powers as well. You won't hurt me if I'm expecting it." _

_She hesitated, but what other choice did she have? Her hand warily reached up to grasp Miroku's, and when they touched, just what she expected to happen happened. Why did he have to reach with his _right_ hand!?!_

_He whipped his hand back with the reflexes suitable for a ninja. A completely awestruck look stuck on his features as he gazed at his palm. His jaw hung open in disbelief as the turquoise prayer beads snapped apart, each bead hitting the floor in a downpour. Kagome felt herself shrink; she knew it was her fault… _

_She was about to apologize to the highest of her ability, but the panicked look on Miroku's face threw her into a whirl. He pointed his palm to the ground and held his wrist firm. The purple cloth covering the curse fell open, and a whirlwind began to tug him in. _

"_Kagome! You must leave now!" He yelled, and she scrambled away to a safe distance. The scarlet blood dripping from his hand was even more apparent now. It was seeping from the edges of the wind tunnel and falling to his fingertips. His face twisted at his disposition. He was trying everything in his power to stop it, but there was no escaping his fate. _

"_Miroku…? What's going on? What are you doing?" Another voice came from behind the distressed monk. Kagome felt a lump lodge itself in her throat as the scene went on. _

_Miroku spun his head around and backed away, not wanting to take anyone with him. "No Sango! You mustn't come near me!" _

_Sango gave him a puzzled look and took a few more steps forward. "What are you talking about? Are you alright?" _

"_Sango, no!" He wailed, "I can't stop it! You have to stay away!" _

_She just refused to listen and kept coming closer to him. He retreated as fast as his body would allow him but she was just a bit faster. "Miroku?"_

_His eyes clenched shut and his teeth grinded together. A soul-piercing shout erupted from his throat as the wind grew stronger and Sango began to lose her footing. "Sango!" He screamed. That seemed to do it, and with another rush of pain came more wind. The demon slayer was airborne and hurdling towards him with frightened eyes. _

"_Miroku!" Her cry would've echoed under normal circumstances, but now they just disappeared into nothing. _

"_No…!" Miroku stared at his hand with a heart-breaking look on his face. "Sango!" _

_Kagome blinked, tears streaking her face. With another flash of light, Miroku let out a thunderous screech and a huge gust of wind imploded upon itself. It twisted and turned him inside out- well, it seemed that way anyway- and left a giant gash in the ground. There was nothing left…just dust that needed to settle. _

"_Oh Kami…" Kagome whispered to herself, "What- what did I just do? Why…" Nothing else would come to her. All her words turned to mush in her mouth, dumb lips moving but not speaking. She couldn't wipe the tears away now. She couldn't do any intelligent movement. All she could do was rise to her feet and run, like Shippou, but she had no idea to where. _

_She ran until her legs ached, and walked until her feet throbbed. When she was as far away as she could be she slid to her knees and held herself up with her hands. Her hair fell around her face, so all she could see was the black ground. The sound of electricity flowed behind her, and her tears dropped down without touching a cheek. _

'What the hell is going on? Why… couldn't I control it? Now Shippou's afraid of me… and Miroku and Sango are gone. All because of my petty lack of ability…'

_She clenched her eyes, squeezing out more tears, and rammed one of her fists to the floor. "It's all my fault. Kami, I'm so useless!" Kagome growled and repeatedly punched the ground. After a while, she finally collapsed into sobs. Her form racked without resistance and her eyes turned red and puffy. _

_The sudden rustle of cloth caught her attention. Warmth draped itself over her shoulders and back, and red broke through her veil of hair. She slowly glanced up at Inuyasha. He was kneeling down with a concerned look about his features. "Kagome, what's the matter?"_

_She gaped at him. How could he possibly- Ah, he wasn't touching her. He was holding onto his haroi, which was so conveniently draped over shoulders. _

_He raised an eyebrow at her silence. The only response she could give him- without falling into hysterics- was a sniffle. Her eyes fell to the floor. She felt low… she didn't deserve to look at him. Not after what she'd just done. _

_The awkward silence was starting to get on Inuyasha's nerves. She still hadn't given him a real response. He gave a small sigh and she gazed up out of habit. A small drop was leaving a trail on her cheek, and he raised a hand to her face. _

_Kagome blinked and instantly jerked herself away from him when she saw his hand. He looked shocked, "What's wrong?" She shook her head violently, "What am I supposed to do if you won't tell me what's wrong!" He growled and reached for her again. She started scooting backwards, inching away from him, with a worried expression. _

"_No…You- you can't…" Her voice trembled and that's all she could sputter. _

_Inuyasha quirked a puzzled brow, "I can't? I can't what?" He never withdrew his hand as he spoke and kept creeping towards her. "Kagome," _

_Her jaw clenched and her eyes shut tightly. Right when he thought he'd have a grip on her she stood up and moved away faster. "Please don't," She whispered, "You can't- … I don't want…" Just how was she supposed to explain this again?_

"_Kagome stop acting stupid." He spoke matter-of-factly and got to his feet. _

_She didn't say anything, but when he began to walk towards her she shouted: "No, please!" That stopped him dead for a few moments. If he really wanted to catch her he could, but he didn't want to hurt her. With another step closer to her she screamed again. "Leave me alone!" _

_His eye twitched in annoyance at her attitude. "Forget it!" he barked, and leaped forward, locking both her arms in his gasp. Kagome let out a strangled sob. She knew what was going to happen next. _

_Volts of electricity flowed from her arms to his hands. Luminous blue lit up their faces: Kagome's, a mix of guilt and despair, and Inuyasha's, a mix of shock and physical pain. Fire crept up his forearm and set his nerves ablaze. A distressed yell came erupted from his throat. Kagome looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes. She couldn't move. Her body refused to follow the orders her brain gave it. _

_Inuyasha, on the other hand, was paralyzed. He couldn't see, breathe, or release his grip. All of his energy seemed to be drained from him. When the surge had subsided, his head drooped and he fell to his knees. Small specks of blood dotted his lip as well as a burst vessel in his eye. _

_She gasped and dropped to the ground in front of him. "Inuyasha!" she shrieked. He was still upright, but falling. Her terrified look never wavered from his face as it slowly drifted downward, falling into her lap._

_No electricity sparked from the contact… he was already gone. That fact sent her into a whirl of hysterical stress that she'd never felt before. Her torso collapsed above him in outrageously despondent cries. "Inuyasha. Kami, Inuyasha answer me." _

_She placed two fingers under his jaw line and tilted his head towards her. He didn't have a pulse. Kagome could feel her mind being pushed over and over again to insanity. She was about to lose it… Hugging him close to her abdomen, she jerked as more tears spilt from her eyes. Inuyasha was really gone, and it was her fault. _

_She finally cracked._

_--_

A mind-shattering scream echoed through the tiny wooden hut. Kagome woke with a tremendous start, with no idea how she had fallen asleep. She took in short ragged breaths and sweat covered her forehead. She had regained consciousness with the worst feeling of dread and panic, and her jaw ached from grinding her teeth against each other in her sleep.

The inside of the hut was in shambles. Dishes, pots, bags, and pretty much everything was thrown about in disarray. Many cups were in pieces at the floorboards like they had been slung against the wall. Most of the shards of porcelain were beside Inuyasha. He was leaning, slumped over, onto the wall with several cuts adorning his face. Large burn marks were on the palms of his hands and ran up his forearm. The sleeves of his haroi were also scorched.

Kagome felt a lump get caught in her windpipe. She started to recall her dream that had her in such a tizzy when she woke up. With each inch closer to where he was lying, she felt more and more apprehensive.

She reached a tender hand to him, making sure that her dream wouldn't come true. There was no shock, and he was breathing. A huge sigh of relief rushed out of her chest. This was no fantasyland.

Since he was still knocked out, she clumsily moved him to the opposite side of the hut and laid him down on the mat. There wasn't much else she could do except wait… but that was too difficult. A quick scan of the hut revealed a cloth sitting in a puddle of spilt water. (The same water Inuyasha fetched like… two chapters ago… go figure.)

She grabbed and rung the rag before sitting herself on the mat with her back against the wall. His head rested on her lap as she placed the cool handkerchief on his forehead.

Watching his serene expression made her feel guilty somehow. He _was_ unconscious because of her, after all. She just couldn't figure out what was making her spiritual powers go haywire!

First, she lashes out at Kikyou, releasing more power than she ever dreamt of possessing. Second, she's recuperating for half a day afterwards. Third, the smallest of agitations pisses her off to the point of homicide. If she had been more careful, if she had more control over herself, Inuyasha wouldn't be like this.

Kagome sighed, thoughts of penance rushing through her mind, "Inuyasha… I'm so sorry…" He didn't reply. Removing the rag from his face, she leaned over and placed a small peck in the middle of his forehead. When she pulled away his look had switched from calm to content. A hardly noticeable grin was pulling at the corners of his mouth and he partially buried his face in her shirt.

She let out a quick laugh and rested the back of her skull on the wall. A tranquil sigh eased out of her as she stared into space.

It seemed as if her energy still hadn't fully returned yet, and she drifted off.

_Three Minutes Later…_

"Kagome!" Sango shouted while barreling down the dirt path. Still slow to respond on account of a certain monk, she still showed up. "I heard someone scream! Is everything all- … right?" She stopped when she finally entered the hut. Sure, she noticed everything was tossed around like a typhoon had just blown through, but what she really paid attention to were her two friends.

They were still sound asleep, both sporting a small smile. The demon slayer scratched her head confusedly. She was positive that she had heard a scream coming from down here… But these two are sleeping!

A clanking noise came from behind her as she stopped thinking and turned to see. Just as she thought, Miroku had followed her… still trying to explain his perverse behavior she presumed. The clanking was just the bucket she had lodged onto his skull.

--

**Okay, I tried to end on a bit of a light note… Lots of fluffy goodness for you! I feel like I'm in a cotton candy factory… sheesh.**

**Was that the longest dream sequence you've ever seen or what!? I didn't think it would be that long…**

**Ah, I'm just rambling… I don't have anything important to say. **

**-Yura**


End file.
